


手术刀与松子糖——片段小剧场

by Faircity



Series: You Don't Know That!/天意怎知 [13]
Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faircity/pseuds/Faircity
Summary: 传说中的片段灭文法…… 片段的主角是Tommy和小牧师的omega次子，后来做了军医的Desmond Jr., "Dessie"。文里三代人的感情和生活小细节都有一些。





	手术刀与松子糖——片段小剧场

Dessie还很小的时候，每每家里有穿军装的客人造访，总是有意无意地对他说：“你的爷爷和外公们都是大英雄呢，尤其是你Des爷爷！”

小男孩在周日家庭午餐的餐桌上悄悄望向“大英雄”——他的beta祖父正在拿自己的餐巾帮小姐姐Ivie擦着嘴上的酱汁，同时无奈地微红着双颊轻拍一下Smit爷爷在他腿上乱摸的大手，笑容慈祥，目光温静。

那样的笑容，只会让小男孩想到雪白的苹果花和papa书桌一角玻璃罐子里的松子糖，仿佛有着甘甜而干净的治愈效力，却和漫画书里一身肌肉钢强铁骨的超级英雄截然不同。 

似乎注意到他的目光，Des爷爷摸摸他粉嘟嘟的小脸，手指带着他从小熟悉和安心的、艾芙皂块的淡淡芬香。

——原来大英雄，说的就是世界上最温柔、最善良、最能治愈每颗心的人呀。

小男孩儿仰望着他的beta祖父，心底最纯净的土壤，一枚甜蜜的小小种子悄声萌芽。

******

Rev.Doss-Ryker和Dr.Doss-Ryker都是温和慈爱的父亲，但对孩子们并不纵溺，家里有规有矩，严令禁止在床上吃东西。

可小Dessie发现，daddy和Des爷爷是家里唯二两个可以时常不守这规矩的人。有些早晨，小男孩会看到papa穿着睡裤、背心，哼着歌把daddy喜欢吃的全套英式早餐装满一只专用来在床上吃饭的橡木大托盘，端回卧室放在床头小桌上，而一向黎明即起的daddy像个赖床的孩子，蜷缩在层层羽被衾毯之下，露出被角的修长脖颈，白皙皮肤上有着可疑的暗红印记。papa会低头在那些可疑印记上落下一吻，然后用比安慰自己的病人还要温柔一千倍的声音叫daddy起来吃点儿东西。 

而Smit爷爷也用一只看上去很像、只是更古旧些的托盘为Des爷爷装早餐拿到楼上卧室吃时，一转身发现藏在厨房门后的小男孩，还会叫他去院子里给Des爷爷摘几朵鲜花，插在一只装满清水的小瓶子里，放在那托盘一角。小Dessie总觉得Smit爷爷眼角的鱼尾纹都挤满了与年龄明显不符的顽皮又愉快的笑意，上楼的脚步也像个小伙子般轻快。倚坐在床头的Des爷爷好像为什么事儿害着羞，偏过头去，在Smit爷爷嘿嘿笑着凑上来时用绵软的南方口音嗔念：“别……孩子看着呢……”

他问过Smitty爷爷，为什么daddy和Des爷爷可以在床上吃早饭？Smitty爷爷挑起的唇角漾着甜蜜。

“因为你daddy和你Des爷爷就是值得这世上一切的好。”

Omega小男孩从那时就知道并相信，一个像他祖父和父亲那样正直勇敢的alpha，会以全部的柔软与温存来对待自己的omega。那样的alpha，才是他将来也会爱的人。

那枚小小的种子，在第一缕春风中含羞轻曳。

******

哦对了，“别……孩子看着呢”，不但是Des爷爷、也是daddy很常说的一句话，一般是在他的alpha祖父、父亲笑得很像童话里的大野狼一般凑过去的时候。

不过，无论是Des爷爷还是daddy，也都从来不曾真正推开挂在身上的大野狼。

******

daddy穿上牧师的法衣、戴上雪白领卡的时候，papa的目光立刻收殓了孩子气的谑闹顽笑，绝不会再扑上去胡闹。

而papa一旦披上白色的医生长袍或手术服，也就一点不像大野狼了。

Dessie在《林奇堡日报》上看到过教父Chris叔叔写的文章，照片上papa拿着手术刀，防护服下唯一露出的一双眼睛目光如炬。daddy的圣经故事里，刀都是伤害别人的利器，所以耶稣才会命令他的门徒收刀入鞘；可在papa手中，闪着寒光的利器被用来救死扶伤，这是多么神奇又美好。

小男孩仰望着在玄关吻别daddy要去上班的alpha父亲，心上的小小种子抽出一枝甜净的嫩芽。

******

有着和Des爷爷酷似的明亮眼眸和棕色卷发的小姐姐Ivie，也有着Des爷爷那般善良热忱的心肠。而继承了alpha父亲的金发碧眼和beta父亲清秀轮廓的omega小男孩，也同时继承了两位父亲的沉着聪慧。当年Dr.Doss-Ryker还是小Tommy时在教会小学保持了二十多年的拼写和口算纪录，终于被打破了——新纪录创造者就是他的小儿子。

Dr.Doss-Ryker发现他书橱里那本《坎氏实用解剖学手册》* 不知哪儿去了的时候并没有很在意，毕竟他早已不需要这种基础参考书了。直到当晚去照顾Dessie睡下时，注意到小男孩欲说又止的犹豫神情。Alpha父亲在小床边坐下，温和地问孩子是不是有什么事情想问他。

“papa可以给我讲讲主动脉听诊区和肺动脉瓣听诊区吗？”

与自己极相似的冰蓝色大眼睛，闪映着稚气又坚定的光芒，照亮了那张本就漂亮的精致小脸，也一下子燃起这位全州知名的外科手术专家心上一盏纯净的希望。

从那天起，各种科学和医学启蒙读物取代了小男孩的睡前童话故事。

幼小的嫩芽沐浴暖润春雨，缓缓舒长开第一片青碧嫩叶。

******

可是没有多久，papa就不得不抱歉地错过了很多为他讲那些奇妙算式和医学术语的睡前时光—— daddy再次有了小宝宝，而beta牧师已经快40岁了，在当时算是高龄产夫，加上怀头两个孩子时身体底子不好、Dessie又是在小姐姐才十四个月大就出生了，这次意料之外的怀孕让他重犯了高血压，连续卧床了几个月。偶尔天气凉爽、daddy身体也还好的夏夜，omega小男孩会安静地依偎在daddy身边，伸手去摸摸daddy因为孕期体温异常而总是潮红滚烫的脸颊。

——daddy生我的时候，也受了这么多苦吗？

小男孩仰着头望向daddy的眼睛。

而他看见那双永远像融化着焦糖的暖茶般的棕眸，如常温柔宁静。

“亲爱的，当你爱着一个人，再疼再怕，也不会觉得为他受了苦。”

多年后，他在沙漠暴风核心摇摇欲坠的战地医院里听到那位alpha陆军上尉喃喃地向他道歉，忽然想起自己beta父亲在病中虚弱而坚定地笑着说的这句话。

He knew. 

******

Dessie喜欢alpha父亲的大书房，那里有足够他尽情探索的书籍和挂图，还有每周两次市医院的实习医生们来听的疑难病例分析讨论。当他发现飘窗的窗台足够宽、可以让他躲在微掩的厚窗帘后面时，那两三个小时就成了他一周最快乐的时光。

他在窗帘后像只安静的小兔子不出一声，听到新鲜的术语就努力记在脑子里，等书房没人了再轻手轻脚蹭出来，踮起脚尖吃力地够下书柜里的参考书和辞典去查。他以为父亲并不知道。

然而没过一个月，他再次提前溜进书房、爬上飘窗的窗台藏好准备“偷听”时，看到窗台上有两块松子糖，糖块下面压着一本崭新的淡蓝色封面笔记本和一支削好的铅笔；而书柜里他常翻的那些入门基础读物，都被挪到了最低的那一层。

松子糖有点淡淡的微苦清香，不是所有小孩子都喜欢吃，可小Dessie坐在飘窗上，嘴里含着糖块，满心都是最甜的幸福。

******

那年初秋，他的alpha小弟弟出生了。穿着新衣服兴高采烈参加弟弟洗礼的小男孩，听着洗礼后午餐聚会上亲友们的高声道喜和说笑，忽然不再开心。之后的几天里，细心的daddy发现最贴心的宝贝有些闷闷不乐，几次温言劝问，可小男孩看看daddy怀里的婴儿，总是把话吞了回去，默默摇头不说。

那个礼拜papa在书房给医学生们讲课时，小男孩坐在后院的秋千椅低头数着草坪上的草叶。一双厚室内鞋的足尖出现视线里，他抬起头，daddy身上披着一件papa的厚毛衣，尚未全恢复血色的清瘦面容依然温柔静美，上前坐在他身边。

“papa很想念他最勤奋最聪明的‘学生’呢，”beta父亲笑着轻揽自己小宝贝的肩膀，“我们都很担心你，甜心，可以告诉daddy为什么不开心吗？”

泛白的指尖绞着衣角，长长的睫毛跟着稚嫩声音一起微微颤抖。

“他们说……恭喜papa终于有alpha继承人传承他的手术刀了……”那双格外漂亮的大眼睛里盈满了泪水，“因为我是omega，成为不了papa那样了不起的外科医生，所以daddy那么不舒服还要冒险生弟弟……”

Rev.Doss-Ryker将他的宝贝紧紧拥在怀里，像幼时那样轻拍着孩子的后背，直到小男孩渐渐平静下来。洁白手帕轻拭去满脸的泪，beta父亲的吻温柔地落在小omega的眉心，正正望进他瞳心的目光疼惜、真挚而坚定无比。

“亲爱的Dessie，”daddy捧起他的小脸，“daddy生下你们每个孩子，并不因为你们是alpha、beta或omega，也不要求你们做医生或牧师，而是因为，你们每个人都是神特别的、最美的恩赐，是daddy和papa用心爱、用生命守护的珍宝。宝贝，我愿这些爱和祈祷，会帮你成为你想成为的人，但是首先，你自己要相信并牢牢记得：你是独一无二的完美，你的性别、肤色、口音……都是这完美的一部分，而绝不是缺陷，谁也不能因为这些轻看你怀疑你——这个‘谁’，尤其不能是你自己，好吗？”

睫毛上还闪动着晶莹泪珠的omega小男孩，郑重其事地用力点头。

他再次悄悄走进alpha父亲的书房那天，飘窗的窗台上依然放着两块松子糖，而取代往常削好的铅笔的，是一支镀金的钢笔。Dessie认得那支笔，是他的父亲以第一名的成绩从医学院毕业时院长亲赠的奖品。小男孩把钢笔握在手里，掌心中父亲的熟悉体温让他安心又骄傲。

那个下午，他还不会知道，不是很远的将来，他不但成为了和alpha父亲一样优秀的外科医生，还像他的beta祖父那样戴着红十字徽章走上战场，挽救了更多的生命——多过Des爷爷，也多过papa。

可心里那株小苗呀，在第一袭秋露里，毫无畏惧地挺直了娇嫩的枝干。

******

在最后一架医疗运输机上只剩一个单人位置且无法运送重伤员时，年轻的军医右手按在心口——军装口袋里有一本他参军时Des爷爷送他的圣经，里面夹着他们一家人的合照，封面上别着papa的那支钢笔。无论隔了多远、多久，他总能感觉到熟悉的温暖在离他的心最近的地方，陪伴，守护。

他毫无畏惧地注视运输机在沙暴前浪中剧烈摇晃着起飞，然后转身回到已是一片狼藉的战地医院病房，对那位他几个小时前刚刚救活的重伤陆军上尉说：

我在这儿陪着你呢。我哪儿都不去。(I got you. I'm not going anywhere. )

四根被炸断的肋骨插进肺脾都没哼一声的上尉那一瞬间就红了眼眶，分明虚弱无力却努力发着狠骂他是个脑子短路的白痴。年轻军医拍去罩在野战军服外面白大褂上的沙尘，伏在床边握住了他的手安静一笑：

“我会带你回家的。” (I'm going to get you home.) 

上尉颓然将自己的脑袋狠狠砸进枕头：“你这个书呆子！我们只会死在这个鬼地方。保护omega是alpha的责任，可我要害你和我一起死了。”

“嘿！”刚才被骂也一直笑眯眯的小军医听到“死”，一下收敛了笑意，那鼓气的腮帮和微撅的粉薄嘴唇分明让那张跟战场格格不入的清秀俊脸更像个少年，却与生俱来般的带着医者的权威震慑，让上尉乖乖闭上了嘴。那双冰蓝眼眸像沙漠晴空里最亮的星，直直映进alpha军官心里。

“You don't know that.” 

上尉被术后止疼药弄得有点昏沉沉，也不知这小书呆子是在反驳他什么……omega不该被alpha保护的？还是他们不会死在这儿？随他去吧，反正小书呆子才是念过名牌医学院那个，就让他去知道好了。 

******

“再吃一口？”

“我以为医学院教过你们，防腐剂和肥油、边角料搅成的罐头牛肉酱对伤员没什么好处。”

“可是蛋白质、热量和微量元素会有啊，就，想象一下，你吃的是那些？”

“……我还不如想象一下，你不是个书呆子。”

断电的沙漠暗夜里，略带沙哑的轻笑声竟让漫天沙暴的狂啸安静了那么一秒。

“喂，Doc，如果……我是说如果……你那个上帝真的好使这么一次，咱们活着回到美国了，你最想去吃的第一样食物是什么？”

——papa悄悄放在书房窗台上的松子糖，带着微苦的怡淡清香，papa总说daddy有着松子糖的气息，以及那么美那么甜的眼睛……还有Des爷爷烤的苹果派，Smitty爷爷总会给我的那份淋上格外多的蜂蜜……

可年轻的军医只是在黑暗里故作严肃地说：“没有什么‘如果’，上尉。我们一定会活着回家，到时候，你可欠我一顿大餐，至少要你一个月薪水那种！”

“我还以为基督徒和书呆子都不打赌呢。”

刻意带出嗤声的笑已经在不觉中多了些柔软，根本不像嘲笑了，倒像是电影开场前熄了灯的影厅里，小情侣亲昵的情话。

“你猜我想起什么了，Doc？”上尉知道小军医已经把止疼药的计量给到了最大，但伤口撕心裂肺的疼，他想说点儿什么转移一下注意力，别让小军医再为他担心，“我念小学时，语文课本上有篇课文，讲的是二战太平洋战场上一个大英雄，不带枪就上战场当医务兵，‘我在这儿陪着你呢’、‘我会带你回家’……跟你的口气还真像……最血腥的那场钢锯岭战役，他赤手空拳救了几十个伤员——”

“75个。”黑暗里，上尉看不到小军医的表情，却听到对方的轻笑，微哑却如同甘泉的清甜嗓音，“他救了75个伤员。” 

“怎么你小学也学过么……”他以为各州的课本不一样呢……等等！——

“那个英雄医务兵叫、叫——” 

“叫Desmond Doss, Cpl.Desmond Doss.” 小军医还是笑着耐心解答。

“你……你姓Doss-Ryker……你、你叫——”

“Desmond，”小军医的笑声带了一丝淘气，“Junior. 不过大家都叫Dessie。”

“……你——他……”

“Doss家的传统，长子继承祖父的教名。”小军医将他刚才激动中挣出毯子的手轻轻放回去盖好，“猜猜我Des爷爷救的那75个伤员里，最后一位是谁？”

******

或许是千里之外的家，家人的虔诚祈祷，终于被主听到，Set没有再因为同样的战祸、同样的选择而失去另一位至爱之人。beta牧师最宠爱、最贴心的小Dessie，和那位陆军上尉一起奇迹般地在百分之七十塌毁的战地医院熬过五天五夜，等到了沙漠风暴结束、等到了前来救援的后续部队。他们不得不在德国后方基地的医院里呆了半年多，可重要的是他们都活着，并且坚强地康复过来。

omega小军医和自己的Des爷爷一样信守着对伤员的承诺，带上尉回家了——并且，回的是林奇堡那个家。他的家。 

上尉则数倍地实践约定，远不止一顿烛光晚餐，而是此后的每年的那个纪念日；军医左手无名指上的那枚铂金婚戒，也花费了不止上尉一个月、几个月的薪水。

在牧师宅邸后院，小军医坐在那架秋千上，偶然抬头，看到的是一身笔挺军礼服朝他走来的上尉，迎着南方小城的明艳晨曦，如同童话中的骑士。他蓦地想起少年时听说的，papa就是在这秋千架旁向daddy求婚，心跳骤然加快。

——你就是值得，这世上一切的好。

单膝跪地，将那枚昂贵的精致戒指戴上爱人的手指时，上尉这样喃喃说道。凝视他的目光，深情到近乎虔诚。

心上那枝生动盎然的花水木，一朵奶白花蕾绚然绽放，花瓣尖端一抹浅淡红晕，芬芳恬淡，纯静简单，却美得醉人。

******

几年后当Smitty得知这位alpha孙婿为了让伴侣没有后顾之忧地在前线救死扶伤，主动放弃作战部队晋升机会、改调任后勤文职时，并没当场表示什么。在某个全家聚会的场合，当只有两位alpha相处时，已经垂暮却依然目光锐利的alpha家主看了孙婿一眼，不动声色地问了一声：“后悔吗？” 

年轻的军官一怔，随即会意。线条坚毅的唇角悄然弯起柔软的弧度。

“现在我活着的每一天，都是他在纳杰夫的沙漠里用自己的命换回来的，那时我就发过誓，只要我活下来，以后的分分秒秒，都要用来全心全意对他好。”

“我只后悔，不能给他多一点，再多一点，再多一点……”

Smitty恍惚间看到了几十年前的自己。

他没念过什么书，或许是Dossy读给他的吧……记得有句挺有名的话，说幸福的故事都有相似的结尾。

他觉得这话说的并不全对呢。

幸福的故事，并没有结尾，有的，是相似的、纯美的、甜进心里的延续。

就像此刻，他们窗外，每年春天都芬芳洁白的甜美花朵。

 

————END————

 

*《坎氏实用解剖学手册》(Cunningham's Manual of Practical Anatomy)，又译《坎宁安实用解剖学手册》，英国医学家、解剖学教授Daniel John Cunningham在1902年出版的解剖学基础教材，再版15次，直到二战后依然是英美医学院的必读基础书目之一。（就是钢锯岭片中Desmond坐在他家门廊上聚精会神看的那本书）

** 一个小考据：伊战期间，美/军第三步兵师于2003年3月底前往交火激烈的北部战区支援第101空降师，在纳杰夫附近沙漠地带遭遇伊数十年最猛烈的沙漠风暴灾害，由于没有条件和时间撤离重伤员，一名911后才入伍、年仅22岁的医务兵和一名上尉军医自愿留在半摧毁民房临时充当的战地医院陪伴伤员，在完全没有电和能源、仅有有限的饮用水和药品食品情况下坚持五天五夜等到救援部队，伤员、军医和医务兵奇迹般地全部生还。

在这里就借用了这个真实事件XD

Dessie对上尉说的“I got you. I'm not gonig anywhere. I'm going to get you home.” 都是钢锯岭片中Desmond对伤员说的原话。不过Desmond是读书不多的南方乡下青年，他说的是口语常用的I ain't，Dessie是医生和牧师的儿子而且念了医学院，所以按照讲话习惯用了正规英语的正确用词。


End file.
